jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Scarif
Die Schlacht von Scarif war eine größere Offensive in der Umlaufbahn und auf der Oberfläche des Planeten Scarif, bei welcher sich das Imperium und die Rebellen-Allianz gegenüberstanden. Dabei versuchte die Einheit Rogue One den Planeten und die Imperiale Militäreinrichtung zu infiltrieren, nachdem Jyn Erso von ihrem Vater Galen Erso erfuhr, dass das Imperium die Todessternpläne vermutlich auf dem Planeten Scarif in dem dortigen Datenarchiv gespeichert hätte. Dort wagten sie es nun an die Pläne zu gelangen, um mithilfe dieser später die Schwachstelle Galens in der Kampfstation ausfindig zu machen. Dadurch wollten sie dem Imperium somit einen schweren Schlag versetzen und die Allianz vor ihrer Vernichtung bewahren. Während die übrigen Rebellen-Soldaten nun mehrere Ablenkungsmanöver starteten, um die sich in der Basis befindlichen Sturmtruppen und Küstentruppler herauszulocken und abzulenken, machten sich Jyn, Cassian Andor und K-2SO auf den Weg in das Innere der Imperialen Militäreinrichtung. Mitunter gelang es den Rebellen auf Scarif unter Melshi, Chirrut Îmwe und Baze Malbus nun, die Sturmtruppen in Kämpfe außerhalb der Anlage zu verwickeln, während Jyn, Cassian und K-2SO das Innere der Zitadelle erreichten und sich auf den Weg zum Datenarchiv machten, um dort die Pläne des Todessterns zu suchen. Als die Rebellen auf Scarif jedoch von den Imperialen Einheiten verstärkt angegriffen und zum Teil von diesen zurückgedrängt wurden, schaffte es die Allianz auf Yavin IV unterdessen einige imperiale Funksprüche abzufangen, die von einem „Rebellenangriff auf Scarif“ berichteten. Obwohl sie nur indirekt mit dem Angriff zutun hatten, da die dortigen Rebellen auf eigener Faust zu handeln schienen, entschieden sich Mon Mothma, Antoc Merrick und Admiral Raddus dennoch dazu, die dortigen Rebelleneinheiten zu unterstützen. Sie wollten nun nicht mehr länger tatenlos zusehen und machten daher schnell unter Raddus einen Großteil ihrer Flotte mobil, um nun einen direkten Angriff auf das Imperium zu starte. Dadurch wollten sie nun den Kampf, nach dem sich vor allem Raddus sehnte, schlussendlich zum Imperium tragen und diesem einen entscheidenen Schlag versetzen. Auf Scarif angekommen entsendete Raddus schnellstmöglich eine Staffel X-Flügler und einen U-Flügler unter dem Kommando von Merrick auf die Planetenoberfläche von Scarif, wo sie die dortigen Rebellen bei ihrem Kampf unterstützen sollten. Währenddessen versuchte Raddus, die Imperiale Raumverteidigung in ein Raumgefecht zu verwickeln, um diese von der Schlacht auf Scarif fernzuhalten. Unterdessen suchten Jyn und Cassian nach dem Codenamen der Todessternpläne, während die Rebellen unter Chirrut Îmwe und Baze Malbus die Sturmtruppen und Kampfläufer des Imperiums in einer verzweifelten Schlacht weiterhin ablenkten. Allerdings konnten die sich in der Unterzahl befindlichen Rebellen und X-Flügel Sternjäger nur mühselig den Kampf gegen die Sturmtruppen weiterhin führen. Als sie daraufhin kaum noch genügend Streitkräfte auf Scarif hatten und der kurzzeitig kommandierende Offizier der Anlage, Direktor Orson Krennic, einen Trupp Todestruppler in die Schlacht schickte, schien es für die kämpfenden Rebellen nahezu unmöglich, weiterhin standzuhalten. Nachdem es jedoch Admiral Raddus unter der Anleitung Bodhi Rooks gelang - der ein kurzes Signal zur Rebellen-Flotte senden konnte - den Schutzschild von Scarif mithilfe eines geschickten Manövers zu zerstören, startete Jyn kurz darauf auf dem Sendeturm der Imperialen Militäreinrichtung die Datenübertragung der Todessternpläne, welche glücklicherweise auch noch rechtzeitig von der Flotte der Rebellen empfangen werden konnte. Daraufhin startete Raddus an Bord der Profundity sofort mit dem Transfer der Daten. Nach Ende der Übertragung versuchten Raddus und seine verbliebenden Schiffe weiterhin, den Rebellen auf Scarif zu helfen. Als jedoch kurz nach Ende der Datenübertragung der Todesstern auf Scarif eintraf und den Planeten bzw. die dortige Militäreinrichtung ins Visier nahm und diese, sowie alle Rebellen - darunter die noch lebenden Mitglieder der Einheit „Rogue One“ - und alle Imperialen vernichtete, leitete Raddus den Rückzug ein. Als jedoch während ihrer Evakuierung das Schiff Vaders in das System eintrat und die verbliebenden Rebellenschiffe unter Beschuss nahm, schaffte es die Devastator, das Schiff von Raddus kampfunfähig zu machen, woraufhin Vader dieses mithilfe einiger Sturmtruppen enterte. Nachdem er sich nun seinen Weg durch die Rebellen bahnte, die mit Mühe versuchten, die Todessternpläne von Bord zu bringen, gelang es den Rebellen mit letzter Kraft, die Daten an Bord der Tantive IV zu schaffen, welche sofort von Raddus Schiff abkoppelte und sich auf den Weg nach Tatooine machte, woraufhin Vader dieses mit der Devastator verfolgte. Vorgeschichte Nachdem Jyn infolge ihrer Mission auf Eadu von ihrem Vater Galen erfuhr, das er eine geheime Schwachstelle in den Todesstern einbauen ließ - welche er nahezu winzig in das System integrierte - und er ihr sagte, das diese eine Kettenrektion auslösen würde, die die gesamte Station zerstören müsste, wusste sie, das diese Information für die Allianz von entscheidender Bedeutung sei. Als Galen Jyn mit seinen letzten Atemzüge mitteilte, das sich die Konstruktionspläne vermutlich auf Scarif in einem der Archiv-Türme befänden und sie diese benötigten, um seine Schwachstelle auszumachen, entschied Jyn nun, die Rebellen zu einem Angriff auf Scarif zu bewegen. Schließlich, nachdem Galen Jyn dies erzählte, starb er aufgrund der schweren Verletzungen, die ihm aufgrund eines zuvor erfolgreich ausgeführten Rebellenangriffs zugefügt wurden. Ohne zu zögern teilte Jyn nun diese Information Cassian und später dem Rebellenrat auf Yavin IV mit, wobei die Rebellen Jyn nicht ganz zu trauen schienen und ihre Worte verwarfen.miniatur|rechts|250px|Jyn Erso bei Ihrer Ansprache vor dem Rebellenrat. Als sie jedoch versuchte, die Rebellen, die gegen sie waren, dennoch von der Wichtigkeit der Daten des Todessterns zu überzeugen und davon, dass der Angriff ihre letzte Chance sei, etwas gegen das Imperium zu unternehmen, spaltete sie damit den Rat der Rebellen. Der eine Teil, vor allem unter Raddus, Merrick und Mon Mothma, wollte Jyn unterstützen, der andere schien jedoch weiterhin gegen dieses Vorhaben zu sein und schlug vor, die Allianz aufzulösen und dem Kampf ein Ende zu setzen. Da Jyns Vorschlag allerdings die vollkommene Zustimmung des Rates benötigte, welche Jyn verwehrt wurde, musste Mon Motha Jyns Antrag ablehnen und die Beschaffung der Todessternpläne von Scarif aussetzen, da dies sonst zu gefährlich für die Allianz wäre. Einige Zeit später, nachdem sich Jyn mit Chirrut, Baze und Bodhi im Hangar der Rebellen zusammensetze und immer noch der Meinung war, dass der Angriff vonnöten sei, fragte Baze sie, wie viele sie für den Einsatz benötigen würde und verwies auf Cassian, der hinter Jyn stand. Dieser hatte einige Rebellen zusammengetrommelt, die sich Jyn freiwillig bei ihrer Mission nach Scarif anschließen wollten.miniatur|rechts|250px|Cassian und eine Einheit freiwilliger Rebellen, die sich Jyn bei ihrem Vorhaben anschließen wollen. Nachdem sich nun alle nach einer kurzen Ansprache sicher zu sein schienen, den Angriff durchzuziehen und die Daten für die Rebellen-Allianz zu beschaffen, sammelten die Rebellen alle möglichen Sprengsätze und Waffen zusammen, die sie nur kriegen konnten und machten sich auf den Weg zu dem auf Eadu erbeuteten Frachtshuttle SW-0608. Dieses hatte die nötigen Codes für eine unentdeckte Landung auf Scarif und besaß zusätzlich genug Platz, um die Rebellen und Waffen nach Scarif transportieren zu können. Während sich die Rebellen nun an Bord begaben und mit dem Beladen des Schiffes starteten, erreichte das Shuttle ein Funkspruch von der Zentrale auf Yavin IV, die das Betreten des Shuttles ausdrücklich verbat und die Rebellen aufforderte, das Schiff zu räumen. Darauf antwortete nun der neue Pilot des Schiffes, Bodhi Rook, woraufhin die Zentrale ihn nach ihrem Codenamen fragte, welchen Bodhi mit „Rogue One“ bestätigte. Da der Zentrale jedoch kein Codename mit dieser Kennung bekannt war und die Rebellen das Schiff bereits vollständig beladen hatten gab Bodhi der Zentrale nun zu verstehen, dass das Shuttle abheben würde, worauf er den Kontakt abbrach und Kurs nach Scarif nahm. Verlauf Infiltration der Imperialen Einrichtung [[Datei:Freiwillige Rebellen.jpg|miniatur|rechts|250px|Die freiwilligen Rebellen, zusammen mit Baze und Chirrut auf dem Shuttle SW-0608 während ihres Anfluges auf Scarif.]] Als das Shuttle SW-0608 den Hyperraum um Scarif verließ und auf das Schildtor zusteuerte, machten sich die Rebellen an Bord des Frachters für den kommenden Kampf bereit. Während Jyn, K-2SO und Bodhi im Cockpit des Schiffes waren und einen imperialen Funkspruch empfingen, der nach der Herkunft und dem Zielort des Frachters fragte, antworte Bodhi, dass das Schiff ursprünglich von Eadu aus nach Scarif umgeleitet wurde, was ihm der Imperiale Offizier nach Überprüfung ihrer Codes glaubte. Daraufhin wies der Offizier ihnen Laderampe 13 als Landeplatz zu und ließ sie durch die Imperiale Blockade hindurchfliegen. Kurz darauf gelang es ihnen auch letztendlich, das Schildtor zu passieren, woraufhin Bodhi die für sie zugewiesene Laderampe unauffällig ansteuerte, während sich der Rest der Crew im Frachtraum versammelte. Im Orbit von Scarif angekommen konnte Jyn die Anspannung im Laderaum des Frachters spüren und versuchte, die Rebellen aufzuheitern, indem sie zu ihnen sprach und ihnen sagte, das sie von nun an jede Chance nutzen müssten,miniatur|links|250px|Das Ziel von „Rogue One“: Der Archivturm des Imperiums auf Scarif. bis es für sie keine mehr gäbe. Dabei trat nun auch Cassian zu Jyn und ermutigte ebenfalls die Männer, wobei er versuchte, einen Plan zu schmieden. Hierbei teilte er die Rebellen in drei Teams auf: Während er, Jyn und K-2SO versuchen würden, die Basis zu infiltrieren und die Todessternpläne zu suchen, sollten Baze, Chirrut und Melshi die Hauptgruppe anführen und ein Ablenkungsmanöver durchziehen, um ihnen bei ihrer Suche die nötige Zeit zu verschaffen. Mitunter sollten sie dabei die imperialen Streitkräfte von ihrem Vorhaben ablenken. Währenddessen sollte Bodhi mit einem kleinen Teil der Gruppe beim Frachter bleiben und diesen bewachen, da das Frachtshuttle ihr einziger Fluchtweg nach draußen sei. Kurz nachdem Cassian und Jyn ihre Worte zu ihren Männern sprachen, landete auch schon das Frachtshuttle an der Laderampe 13, während sich im gleichen Moment ein Inspektionsteam näherte. Dieses konnten die Rebellen schließlich erfolgreich überrumpeln, worauf sich Jyn und Cassian verkleidet mit K-2SO auf den Weg zum Archivturm begaben.miniatur|rechts|250px|Mehrere Rebellen rücken in Gruppen durch die Palmenwälder zu anderen Laderampen vor, um dort ihre Sprengsätze anzubringen. Im gleichen Atemzug gelang es den Rebellensoldaten auch, unbemerkt den Transporter zu verlassen, woraufhin sie sich nun zu anderen Frachtern und Laderampen begaben, um dort ihre Sprengsätze und dergleichen anzubringen. Damit sollten sie ein Feuerwerk auf Cassians Zeichen hin auslösen, um somit die Imperialen mithilfe dieses Manövers abzulenken und zu verwirren. Nachdem nun auch Direktor Orson Krennic Scarif erreicht hatte und auf einer Landeplattform nahe des Archivturms landete, begab er sich augenblicklich mit einigen Todestrupplern in die Zentrale. Dort wollte er - im Auftrag Darth Vaders - nach allen Nachrichten Galen Ersos suchen, die er an die Rebellen und Abtrünnige möglicherweise geschickt haben könnte. Mithilfe dieser beabsichtigte Krennic in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob die Rebellen von einer potenziellen Schwachstelle im Todesstern informiert wurden und ob Galen diese tatsächlich in das System integriert haben könnte, um somit der Allianz einen entscheidenden Trumpf zuzuspielen. Allerdings war sich Krennic dahingehend nicht sicher, woraufhin er die Offiziere anwies, alle Nachrichten Galens nach solchen Hinweisen abzusuchen. Währenddessen schafften es Jyn, Cassian und K-2SO auch nahezu unbemerkt in das Innere des Archivturms. Von dort aus wies Cassian nun Melshi per Funk an, die Sprengsätze auszulösen und damit ihr Ablenkungsmanöver zu starten. Kurz darauf, nachdem Melshi seine Männer in Position brachte und die Sprengsätze zündete, explodierte ein Frachtshuttle des Imperiums nach dem Anderen, was Krennic von der imperialen Zentrale aus sehen konnte. Als er dabei bemerkte, dass die anwesenden Offiziere nahezu schockiert und tatenlos dastanden, wies er sie an, sofort die Garnison mobil zu machen.miniatur|rechts|250px|Die Rebellensoldaten im Kampf gegen die Imperialen Sturmtruppen. Infolge dessen traten nun kurze Zeit später mehrere Küstentruppler aus den Bunkerausgängen der Militärbasis ins Freie, wo sie von den kampfbereiten Rebellen empfangen wurden. Durch das anfängliche Chaos und der Verwirrung der Imperialen bezüglich des Angriffs hatten die Rebellen somit einen entscheidenden Vorteil gegenüber den Sturmtruppen und verwickelten sie in mehrere kleine Gefechte, um sie so von ihrer geringen Truppenstärke abzulenken. Außerdem konnte Bodhi mithilfe einiger Rebellen die Imperialen per Funk zusätzlich vom Shuttle SW-0608 aus ablenken, indem er und Corporal Tonc mehrere Angriffe auf vereinzelten Landerampen meldeten, die eigentlich nicht vom Angriff betroffen waren. Dadurch verstreuten die Imperialen schließlich ihre Bodentruppen, was es den angreifenden Rebellen ermöglichte, die übrigen Truppen mit geballter Kraft anzugreifen. Dadurch glaubten die Imperialen tatsächlich, das sie einem Großangriff gegenüberstanden, was auch für eine gewisse Zeit funktionierte und somit eine große Verwirrung verursachte. Angriff der Rebellenflotte Während die Rebellen unter Melshi weiterhin versuchten, die imperialen Streitkräfte abzulenken und das Einsatzteam das Datenarchiv im Archivturm der Imperialen Militärbasis erreichte, schien sich auch auf Yavin IV innerhalb der Rebellen-Basis ebenfalls etwas zu tun. Dort empfing nämlich einer der Techniker - Tenzigo Weems - mehrere imperiale Funksprüche, die Informationen über einen Angriff der Rebellen auf Scarif beinhalteten. Ohne zu zögern beeilte sich Weems nun schnellstmöglich die Senatoren von seinen Kenntnissen zu berichten, wobei er außerhalb der Basis auf Mon Motha, Bail Organa und Antoc Merrick traf. Diese schienen, soweit ihnen Weems von Scarif berichten konnte, etwas erschüttert über dessen Nachricht zu sein. Dennoch entschieden sie sich einstimmig, die Flotte zu mobilisieren. Nachdem sie mitunter auch erfuhren, das Raddus bereits Vorbereitungen für seine Reise nach Scarif traf, um dort endlich gegen das Imperium zu kämpfen, beeilten sie sich mit der Mobilisierung ihrer Flotte und stellten sie unter das Kommando des Admirals. Dementsprechend machten sich nun Merrick, zusammen mit seinem Kampfgeschwader und den Staffeln Rot, Grün und Gold, sowie einige Kampfschiffe unter Raddus Kommando auf den Weg nach Scarif. Dort wollten sie schließlich Jyn Erso und ihre Gefolgsleute bei ihrer unerlaubten Mission unterstützen. Nachdem die Flotte der Rebellen den Hyperraum verließ und auf Scarif ankam, machte sich diese sofort für den Angriff auf die Imperiale Verteidigungsflotte bereit, wobei Merrick zusammen mit seiner Staffel und einem U-Flügler den Anflug auf das Schildtor - nach Raddus Anweisung - starteten.miniatur|rechts|250px|Die Rebellenflotte, nachdem sie den Hyperraum nahe Scarif verließ. Damit wollte Raddus den Rebellen auf Scarif so schnell wie möglich zu Hilfe kommen, welche immer mehr durch die angreifenden Sturmtruppen zurückgeschlagen wurden. Als es nun Merrick und einem Teil seines Kampfgeschwaders gelang, das Schiltor zu passieren, bevor sich dieses schloss, nahmen er und seine Schiffe daraufhin Kurs auf die Oberfläche des Planeten nahe der Imperialen Zitadelle, wo ein Teil von „Rogue One“ gegen die Imperialen kämpfte. Dort wurden nämlich Baze und Chirruts Einheit mittlerweile von imperialen AT-ACT Kampfläufern angegriffen und unter schweren Beschuss genommen, gegen den sie kaum etwas ausrichten konnten. Da diese die Rebellen nahezu überraschten, mussten sie sich auch zum Teil von ihren Positionen zurückziehen, was sie somit zu den „Gejagten“ machte. Dabei wurde sie schlussendlich von den Läufern eingekesselt, welche die Rebelleneinheit nun im Visier hatten und bereit waren, diese sofort zu vernichten.miniatur|links|250px|Die Imperiale Garnison greift mit Kampfläufern in die Schlacht ein und startet ihren Gegenangriff. Obwohl nun Baze mithilfe eines Raketenwerfers versuchte, einen der Kampfläufern auszuschalten, was keine Wirkung gegen dessen Panzerung zeigte, schienen die Rebellen damit wehrlos gegen die überlegenden Kampfmaschinen zu sein. Erst als sich die Blaue Staffel unter Merrick dem Kampf anschloss und dabei die X-Flügler zwei der Kampfläufer mit ihren Protonentorpedos und Laserkanonen ausschalteten, konnte daraufhin die Einheit wieder den Kampf zum Imperium tragen, währenddessen Merricks Staffel die Rebellensoldaten bei ihrem Vormarsch von der Luft aus deckte. Des Weiteren versuchte die Flotte der Rebellen im All um Scarif, die Imperialen Sternenzerstörer weiter in Kämpfe zu verwickeln, um diese somit von den Kämpfen auf dem Planeten abzulenken. Allerdings war es dadurch der Rebellenflotte nicht länger möglich, weitere Verstärkung auf den Planeten zu schicken, da dieser durch das - im Zuge des Angriffs - mittlerweile geschlossene Schildtor abgeschirmt wurde.miniatur|rechts|250px|Die X-Flügler der Rebellen starten ihren Angriff auf das Schildtor von Scarif. Aus diesem Grund versuchte die Flotte nun, das Schildtor bzw. den planetaren Schild mit ihren Y-Flüglern und X-Flüglern unter Beschuss zu nehmen, um diesen somit zu zerstören. Da dieser jedoch dem Angriff standhielt und kurzerhand darauf mehrere TIE-Jäger Geschwader vom Schildtor aus starteten, mussten sich die Sternenjäger der Rebellen im Zuge dessen zur Verteidigung ihrer Kampfschiffe zurückziehen und vorerst den Angriff abbrechen. Unterdessen versuchten die Imperialen auf Scarif weiterhin, die Rebellenflotte im All abzuwehren und gleichzeitig die Bodentruppen und Sternenjäger der Allianz auf der Planetenoberfläche auszuschalten. Da die X-Flügler ihren Verteidigungsanalgen jedoch zunächst überlegen waren, entsendete die Zitadelle mehrere TIE-Stürmer in die Schlacht. Diese konnten im Verlauf des Kampfes einige X-Flügler vernichten, während diese unentwegt ihr bestes taten, um die Rebellensoldaten am Boden zu unterstützen. Als diese jedoch weiterhin von den Sturmtruppen angegriffen und von den imperialen AT-ACT Kampfläufern gejagt wurden, versuchte auch ein U-Flügler der Rebellen, mithilfe eines Ionen-Drehgeschützes die Beine eines Kampfläufers unter Beschuss zu nehmen. Dabei schaffte es der Bordschütze Bistan, diesen zu Fall zu bringen, nachdem der Kampfläufer durch den dauerhaften Beschuss seines Ionenrepetierblaster zusammenbrach.miniatur|rechts|250px|Die Blaue Staffel während des Kampfgeschehens auf Scarif. Mitunter gelang es der Staffel hierbei, weitere AT-ACT Kampfläufer zu zerstören, was es den Bodentruppen bei ihrem Vorsturm auf die Imperiale Einrichtung erleichterte. Unterdessen erreichte das Einsatzteam innerhalb der Imperialen Militärbasis schließlich das Datenarchiv und suchte dort bereits nach den Plänen des Todessterns. Hierbei mussten sie den Codenamen, unter welchem die Daten gespeichert waren, erst einmal herausfinden, was ihnen einige Zeit kostete, die sie aufgrund der sich nähernden Sturmtruppen nicht länger hatten. Exfiltration der Todessternpläne Da die Rebellen durch das geschlossene Schildtor von Scarif aus abgeschirmt waren, mussten sie versuchen, Kontakt zur Rebellenflotte herzustellen. Diese sollte nämlich den Schutzschild um Scarif ausschalten, damit das Einsatzteam die wichtigen Todessternpläne übertragen könne, welche für die Allianz eine kriegsentscheidende Bedeutung hatten. Dazu wies nun Cassian Bodhi an, irgendwie eine Signalverbindung zur Flotte aufzubauen, um so die notwendige Übertragung herstellen zu können. Unverzüglich versuchte Bodhi daraufhin, mithilfe einiger Utensilien an Bord des Frachters SW-0608 eine Art Signal zum Sendeturm der imperialen Militärbasis aufzubauen. Dabei schickte er Baze und Chirrut sowie deren übrige Einheit per Komlink zum Hauptschalter für die Kommunikation auf Scarif, welchen sie aktivieren sollten, damit Bodhi die nötige Verbindung zum Hauptkommunikationsturm erzeugen könnte. Daraufhin machte sich deren Einheit auf den Weg zum Hauptbunkereingang der Zitadelle, bei welchem sich dieser Schalter befand.miniatur|rechts|250px|Ein U-Flügler der Rebellen setzt zusätzliche Verstärkung am Strand ab. Außerdem wies Merrick, welcher im Orbit weiterhin mit seiner verbliebenden Staffel gegen die zahlenmäßig leicht überlegenden TIE-Stürmer kämpfte, seinen U-Flügler an, am Strand nahe der Einheit zusätzliche Verstärkung abzusetzen. Diese konnte das Schiff mitten im Kampfgeschehen fast ohne Probleme absetzen, woraufhin es sofort wieder abhob, um den vorrückenden Rebellen weiterhin mit einigen X-Flüglern Feuerschutz zu geben. Als es allerdings den TIE-Stürmern gelang, die Lufthoheit gegenüber den Raumjägern der Rebellen zu erlangen und - im Zuge dessen - den X-Flügler von General Merrick abzuschießen, hatte die Blaue Staffel somit noch kaum eine Chance, die Bodentruppen der Allianz weiterhin im Kampf zu unterstützen. Trotz dessen versuchten Baze, Chirruts und Melshis Truppen weiterhin, den Hauptschalter zu erreichen, wobei sie verstärkt von imperialen Küstentrupplern und Sturmtruppen angegriffen wurden. Währenddessen machte sich Bodhi an die Arbeit, einen Empfänger zu installieren, der sich mit dem Sendeturm der Zitadelle synchronisieren und ein Signal zur Flotte herstellen sollte. Da ihre Aktivitäten beim Shuttle SW-0608 jedoch von den Imperialen bemerkt wurden, griff eine imperiale Einheit ihre Position an. Dabei versuchten Corporal Tonc und die übrigen Soldaten, die feindlichen Einheiten abzuwehren, während Bodhi den Empfänger zu aktivieren versuchte.miniatur|links|250px|Die Rebellen schlagen sich zum Hauptschalter für die Kommunikation auf Scarif durch. Andernorts gelang es den verbliebenden Rebellen, sich unter schweren Beschuss fast bis zum Eingang der Zitadelle durchzuschlagen, wobei die Rebellen und auch die X-Flügler in der Luft schwere Verluste hinnehmen mussten. Als nämlich Krennic, der über die Lage auf Scarif mehr als unzufrieden war, erfuhr, das es einen unbefugten Zugriff auf die Todessternpläne im Datenarchiv gab, entsendete er eine Einheit Todestruppler in das Kampfgeschehen, um den Rebellen am Bunkereingang den Rest zu geben. Er selbst begab sich, nachdem er seine Leibwachen ausrücken ließ, selbst in das Datenarchiv, wo er dem Ärger ein Ende setzen wollte. Im Datenarchiv nach den Plänen des Todessterns suchend schafften es Jyn und Cassian, die Pläne des Todessterns unter den Codenamen "Kleiner Stern" zu finden und diese an sich zu bringen. Unterdessen wurden sie aber von Sturmtruppen aufgespürt, welche K-2SO zurückhalten konnte, in dem er sich für Jyn und Cassian opferte. Auf sich allein gestellt versuchten die zwei nun, zur Spitze des Archivturmes zu klettern, wobei sie von Krennic aufgespürt und angegriffen wurden. Währenddessen trafen die Todestruppler, die Krennic entsandt hatte, auch auf dem Schlachtfeld ein und griffen die verbliebenden Rebellen am Bunkereingang an. Diese, darunter Chirrut, Baze und der schwerverletzte Melshi, standen unter schweren Beschuss durch Krennics Leibwache und hatten kaum eine Chance, den Hauptschalter für die Kommunikation zu aktivieren. Erst als sich Chirrut, der dem Beschuss der Todestruppler mithilfe der Macht auswich, zum Schalter begab und diesen umlegte, konnte er Bodhis Auftrag erfüllen und eine Verbindung zu dessen Empfänger herstellen. Daraufhin wurde Chirrut, der nun im offenen Feld stand, selbst tödlich getroffen und verstarb kurze Zeit später in den Armen seines Freundes Baze. Dieser griff darauf als letzter Überlebender seiner Einheit die verbliebenden Todestruppler an, wobei er mitten im Kampf durch die Detonation eines gezündeten Sprengsatzes starb.[[Datei:Imp. Frachter explodiert.jpg|miniatur|rechts|250px|Das Frachtshuttle SW-0608 explodiert nach der Detonation eines Sprengsatzes.]] Am Shuttle SW-0608 gelang es nun Bodhi, eine Verbindung zur Flotte der Rebellen herzustellen und diese zu bitten, den Deflektorschild um Scarif auszuschalten, damit sie der Flotte wichtige Daten übertragen können. Kurz nachdem Bodhi diese Nachricht der Rebellenflotte übermittelte, warf ein Küstentruppler einen Sprengsatz in das Shuttle, wodurch Bodhi und die noch lebenden Rebellen seiner Truppe getötet wurden. Nachdem es den Rebellen im All schließlich gelang, einen der Imperialen Sternenzerstörer mithilfe ihrer Bomber auszuschalten und somit kampfunfähig zu machen, bot sich für die Flotte der Allianz eine ideale Möglichkeit, den Schutzschild um Scarif auszuschalten. Hierbei entsendete Raddus eine ''Hammerhead''-Korvette zu dem manövrierunfähigen Sternenzerstörer, welche diesen rammen und auf Kollisionskurs mit dem zweiten Sternenzerstörer bringen sollte. Dabei ließ der Captain des Schiffes alle Triebwerke auf die höchste Leistung fahren und schaffte es,[[Datei:Lightmaker.jpg|miniatur|links|250px|Die Lightmaker während ihres Manövers.]] die beiden Sternenzerstörer kollidieren zu lassen, woraufhin sie ihre Stabilisatoren nicht länger halten konnten und von der Schwungkraft des Aufpralls auf Scarif zusteuerten. Dabei brach der Deflektorschild, der dem Aufprall der Wracks nicht standhielt, zusammen. Unterdessen gelang es Jyn mit etwas Mühe, Krennic für kurze Zeit zu entkommen und die Spitze des Sendeturms zu erreichen. Dort startete sie nun die Übertragung der Daten und steckte sie in die Konsole, die sie dort vorfinden konnte. Allerdings musste sie noch für eine reibungslose Übertragung an die Flotte die Hauptantenne ausrichten, deren Terminal sich auf einer kleineren Plattform befand. Diese erreichte Jyn nahezu problemlos und richtete die Antenne aus. Als jedoch ein TIE-Stürmer die Plattform unter Beschuss nahm und diese hierbei traf, wäre Jyn dadurch beinahe von dieser gestürzt. Allerdings schaffte sie es dennoch, sich am Geländer festzuhalten und sich wieder zur Konsole vorzuarbeiten. Kurz bevor Jyn diese wieder erreichte, stellte sich ihr Krennic in den Weg, der sie nun fragte, wer sie sei. Darauf antwortete sie ihm, das sie Jyn Erso, die Tochter von Galen Erso, sei und ihm seinen größten Triumph - den Todesstern - rauben würde, indem die Rebellen mithilfe der übertragenden Todessternpläne eine Schwachstelle ausfindig machen würden, die ihr Vater in das System der Superwaffe integrierte. Daraufhin erwiderte Krennic ihr gegenüber, das weder sie noch die Rebellen lebend von Scarif entkommen könnten, woraufhin Cassian, der hinter Krennic stand, diesem in die Schulter schoss, bevor dieser Jyn hätte erschießen können.miniatur|rechts|250px|Der Todesstern am Horizont von Scarif, während er die imperiale Zitadelle ins Visier nimmt. Im Zuge dessen verließen Jyn und Cassian den Archivturm und ließen den bewusstlosen Krennic zurück, welcher kurze Zeit später wieder zu sich kam und leicht benommen den Todesstern am Horizont erblickte. Dieser nahm nach seinem Eintreffen sofort die Zitadelle ins Visier und startete auf Tarkins Befehl den Beschuss auf diese, wobei der Laserstrahl die Spitze des Archivturms erwischte und Krennic, der sich noch dort befand, in den Tod riss. Währenddessen gelang es der Profunity die Transaktion der Daten von Scarif zu empfangen und diese zu downloaden, während Raddus und seine Offiziere die Ankunft des Todessterns miterlebten und daraufhin das "Feuerspektakel" beobachteten. Unterdessen schafften es auch Jyn und Cassian, den Strand nahe der Zitadelle zu erreichen, wo sie noch einige letzte Worte zueinander sprachen und sich umarmten. Daraufhin wurden sie, sowie alle noch lebenden Reellen und Imperialen durch die Druckwelle getötet, welche der Laserstrahl des Todessterns nahe der Zitadelle auslöste. Flucht von Scarif Als es der Profunity schließlich gelang, die vollständigen Daten von Scarif zu downloaden, ordnete Admiral Raddus kurzerhand darauf den Rückzug an. Dabei gedachte er in einem kurzen Moment noch einmal dem Opfer von all denjenigen, die auf Scarif ihr Leben ließen, während sein Schiff und die übrige Rebellenflotte den Evakuierungskurs für den Hyperraum berechneten. Nach der vollständigen Berechnung des Kurses fing die Flotte schnellstens an, den Rückzug zu starten, wobei plötzlich ein Imperialer Sternenzerstörer in das System eintrat und die noch verbliebenden Schiffe – darunter die Profunity - unter Beschuss nahm. Mitunter schaffte es der Sternenzerstörer, Raddus Kommandoschiff kampfunfähig zu machen und dessen Hyperraumantrieb schwer zu beschädigen. Um nun die Rebellen an einer Flucht zu hindern und die entwendeten Konstruktionspläne wieder zurück zu erlangen machte sich Darth Vader, der den tückischen Angriff auf die Rebellen befehligte, auf, deren kampfunfähiges Flaggschiff zu entern. Da die noch lebenden Rebellensoldaten auf der Profunity jedoch nicht zulassen wollten, dass die wichtigen Daten wieder in die Hände des Imperiums gelangen, luden sie diese manuell vom Zentralcomputer herunter. Daraufhin machten sie sich auf den Weg, diese zur einsatzbereiten Tantive IV zu bringen, wobei sie allerdings von einer defekten Schutztür aufgehalten wurden. Dies gab nun Vader die Möglichkeit, die sich im Dunkeln befindlichen Rebellen anzugreifen, welche sich mit Entschlossenheit und Angst dem Sith-Lord entgegenstellten. Vader gelang es hingegen jedoch schnell, die Rebellen Einen nach dem Anderen auszuschalten und sich immer weiter vorzukämpfen, wobei es einem der Soldaten gelang, die Daten durch die leicht geöffnete Schutztür einem auf der anderen Seite zu übergeben. Ohne zu zögern stach Vader den Rebellen nieder und öffnete im gleichen Zuge die Schutztür, woraufhin er sich weiter durch die Rebellensoldaten kämpfte.[[Datei:Tantive IV entkommt.jpg|miniatur|rechts|250px|Die Tantive IV entkommt nur knapp von Scarif.]] Als es diesen kurz darauf knapp schafften, die Tantive IV mit den Plänen zu erreichen und diese von der Profunity abzukoppeln, machte sich das Schiff schnellstens auf, aus dem System zu fliehen. Dabei wurde die Tantive IV allerdings von Vader, der sich wieder zurück zur Devastator begab, mithilfe seines Sternenzerstörers weiterhin verfolgt - bis sie schließlich im Tatooine-System aus dem Hyperaum sprang. Nachwirkungen Scharmützel von Tatooine Im Tatooine-System angekommen versuchte das Schiff von Prinzessin Leia, mithilfe der Tantive IV vor ihren Häschern zu entkommen. Da aber Darth Vader, der weiterhin das Kommando über die Devastator übernahm, nahezu verbissen ihr Schiff jagte, gelang es seinem Sternenzerstörer über Tatooine, die Tantive IV mit einem Traktorstrahl zu fangen und in die Hangarbucht der Devastator zu ziehen.[[Datei:Tantive IV vs Devastator.jpg|miniatur|rechts|250px|Die Tantive IV im Raumgefecht mit der Devastator]] Dort bereitete Vader nun ein Enterkommando vor, welches augenblicklich nach den Plänen suchen sollte, die aus dem Datenarchiv von Scarif entwendet wurden. Als die Sturmtruppen es schafften, an Bord zu gelangen und die hartnäckigen Rebellen schnell zurückzudrängen, konnte Vader, der sich erst nach seinen Sturmtruppen an Bord begab, sofort den Kommandanten des Blockadebrechers, Raymus Antilles, ausmachen. Diesen befragte der Sith-Lord nun danach, wo denn die Pläne seinen, die an sein Schiff übertragen wurden. Da der Captain jedoch plädierte, das sein Schiff nichts mit den Rebellen zu tun habe und sich nur auf einer diplomatischen Mission befände, wurde Vader zornig über dessen Lüge und erwürgte ihn mithilfe der Macht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt versuchte etwas weiter hinten auf dem Schiff die sich versteckende Leia Organa, eine Nachricht für einen alten Jedi Freund ihres Vaters, einem gewissen Obi-Wan Kenobi, aufzunehmen und die Pläne in ihrem Astromechdroiden R2-D2 zu verstecken. Dieser flüchtete auch daraufhin in einer der Rettungskapseln zusammen mit seinem Partner C-3PO, wobei sie während ihrer Flucht nahezu unentdeckt blieben. Erst als es den Sturmtruppen dann schließlich inmitten einer Durchsuchung des Blockadebrechers gelang, Leia ausfindig zu machen und zu betäuben, brachten sie sie sofort zu Vader. Dieser erklärte Leia daraufhin nach einem kleinen Gespräch zu einer Verräterin und ließ sie wegsperren. Außerdem ließ er veranlassen, dass dem Senat übermittelt werden sollte, das keiner auf der Tantive IV überlebt hätte und das alle Spuren auf einen Angriff ihrerseits sofort vernichtet werden sollten. Als darauf einer seiner Offiziere ihm von einer sich losgelösten Rettungskapsel berichtete, gab Vader diesem augenblicklich den Befehl, nach dieser zu suchen, da er vermutete, das die Prinzessin dort die Pläne versteckt haben könnte. Zerstörung des Todessterns Nachdem es den Rebellen gelang, die Todessternpläne nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen und Problemen an Bord des Millennium Falken nach Yavin IV zu bringen, konnten die dortigen Techniker sofort mit der Analyse des Materials beginnen. Als es ihnen dabei gelang, eine tatsächliche Schwachstelle im System der Kampfstation zu finden, machten sich die Offiziere unter General Dodonna auf, eine Strategie für einen Angriff zu entwickeln. Dabei unterrichteten sie ihre Piloten einige Zeit später in einer Lagebesprechung von ihrem bedeutsamen Fund und teilten ihnen ihren Angriffsplan mit. Unterdessen schaffte es Tarkin an Bord des Todessterns, mithilfe eines am Millennium Falken angebrachten Pilesenders, die geheime Rebellenbasis im Yavin-System zu entdecken und begab sich daraufhin mit dem Todesstern in dieses System. Dort versuchten die Rebellen nun während der Ankunft der Superwaffe, ihre Sternenjäger startklar zu machen und bereiteten daraufhin ihren Angriffsflug auf die Kampfstation vor.miniatur|rechts|250px|Der Todesstern explodiert, nachdem der Angriff der Rebellen auf die Schwachstelle Galen Ersos erfolgreich verlief. Im darauffolgenden Raumgefecht gelang es den Rebellenpiloten schlussendlich den Todesstern, mithilfe ihrer Strategie, zu vernichten. Hierbei schaffte es „Rot Fünf“, auch bekannt als Luke Skywalker, einen Protonentorpedo in den Luftschacht zu schießen, der von Galen Erso installiert wurde und in das Reaktorsystem der Kampfstation führte. Dabei löste dieser Treffer eine Kettenreaktion aus, die den Todesstern in Bruchsekunden explodieren ließ, was den Rebellen somit einen entscheidenden Sieg gegen das Imperium einbrachte. Hinter den Kulissen *Das DLC „Scarif“ von Battlefront (DICE) orientiert sich sehr stark an die Ereignisse während der Schlacht von Scarif und versucht, diese in drei Phasen auf eine etwas eigene Art und Weise darzustellen. An sich gesehen ist der genaue Verlauf eher aus der Perspektive von Rogue One: A Star Wars Story als kanonisch anzusehen, da die Variante aus Battlefront nur eine Anlehnung an das eigentliche Kampfgeschehen auf Scarif ist. Einzelne Teile aus Battlefront können allerdings auch dem Schlachtverlauf zugewiesen werden und zählen aus diesem Grund auch zum Kanon. Quellen *''Rogue One'' *''Rogue One – Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * Einzelnachweise en:Battle of Scarif fr:Bataille de Scarif ja:スカリフの戦い ru:Битва на Скарифе ko:스카리프 전투 Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Kanon Kategorie:Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Kategorie:Ereignisse